Life without you
by dianadenisa
Summary: For harry and Voldemort, love with barriers, are the perfect words. "After the war. Tom is death". Please, read. The story is in romanian, but...a, anyway, you can translate it. no?


Life without you

Se spune ca numai dupa ce pierzi pe cineva iti dai seama cat de mult ai tinut la acea persoana. E adevarat. Durerea e atat de puternica, atat de apasatoare, incat vrei sa fugi, si sa nu te mai intorci. Vrei sa intorci spatele trecutului…Dar nu poti.

Harry pov

M-am uitat pe geam, sperand ca o data cu plecarea mea din Anglia, voi lasa in urma trecutul si durerea. Sperand, ca fiecare kilometru cu care avionul se indeparta, asa vor face si amintirile.

Daca ar fi fost atat de usor...

De ce a trebuit sa il omor? De ce pe el? De ce am cazut in depresie? De ce paraseam Londra?

Era simplu. El a avut mereu dreptate. Tom a stiut ca, dupa ce ii dai lumii tot ce isi doreste, te abandoneaza.

Dupa ce l-am omorat, au trecut cateva zile, si oamenii au inceput sa ma arate cu degetul. In _Profetul Zilei, scria ca voi deveni viitorul lord al intunericului._

Hermione si Ron erau prinsi in propria lor lume, ignorand totul. Nu ii invinovateam. Meritau.

Ginny…Cu ea e o alta poveste...

"Flashback":

_Era noapte. Ma plimbam pe holurile castelului sub mantia de invizibilitate, cand niste voci mi-au atras atentia._

_-Esti sigura, Domnisoara Weasley? M-am oprit. Ce Dumnezeu facea Ginn in biroul profesorului Dumbledore?_

_-Da, domnule…Vreau sa fiu iubita lui. Vreau sa fiu mai mult de atat. M-am strecurat in liniste In spatele ei. Ceea ce am vazut m-a facut sa incremenesc. In fata ei, se afla fantoma marelui Albus Dumbledore._

_-Totusi, nu cred ca ar trebui sa folosesti amortentia,. A murmurat fostul director, ingandurat._

_-Dar…Profesore! Tu ai spus ca, dupa ce Harry il omoara pe Tom, eu voi putea deveni sotia lui!_

_Dumbledore ofta._

_Domnisoara Weasley, ma tem ca nu se poate. Am subestimat legatura lor._

_Ce naiba? La ce se referea? La mine si la Voldemort?_

_-Dar…Dar…el e mort! Legatura lor trebuia sa fie distrusa! Striga Ginny, frustrata._

_-Da, da, stiu, incepu Dumbledore. Insa, trebuie sa te gandesti in felul urmator. Ei sunt suflete pereche, si o asa legatura e greu sa fie rupta, asta in cazul unei legaturi normale. Tine cont si de faptul ca legatura lor nu era normala. Asa cum bine stii, profetia spunea ca ei vor conduce lumea…_

_Albus lua o respiratie profunda si incepu sa sopteasca:_

"_Cand rubinul si smaraldul se vor intalni, o noua era va sosi, lumina va cadea, daca rubinul va prelua, ce a fost menit sa aiba...si daca va cadea, tu seama bine _ia, de-a dragostei tortură smaraldul va ceda…o nouă energie creşte, celui ce poartă-n el magia, forţă eternă proroceşte...

_-Dar nu spune ca sunt suflete pereche sau ca vor conduce lumea! Sopti ginny, triunfatoare. Si, continua ea, ce vrea sa spuna ultima parte?_

_-Nu stiu, si iti pot spune ca ma tem, domnisoara weasley. In ceea ce priveste legatura lor ca fiind suflete pereche, a demonstrat-o o vraja._

_Ginny ridica din umeri._

_-Nu-mi pasa, profesore. Harry va fi al meu._

_Ginny se intoarse spre mine. O fractiune de secunda, am uitat ca am mantia si am avut un impuls puternic care imi indica sa ma ascund. N-am facut-o._

_M-am intors spre turnul cercetasilor. Totul se terminase. Nu mai eram o arma, nu imi pasa de ceea ce urma sa creada lumea._

_Era momentul sa fac ce trebuie. Nu pentru lumea vrajitorilor, nu pentru lumea incuiatilor, nici pentru prietenii sau parintii mei…trebuia sa fac, macar o data, ceva pentru mine. Trebuia sa ma salvez, inainte sa ma pierd._

_Am privit portretele, armurile si diferitele scari, constient ca nu urma sa ma mai intorc. Era momentul sa imi i-au adio de la Hogwarts._

_Ajuns in turn, m-am indreptat spre camera mea. Fara sa fac un sunet, mi-am adunat totul intr-un geamantan nou, care avea diferite compartimente, si am iesit pe geam, cu matura in mana._

_Am aterizat langa aeroport, am micsorat matura, am pus-o intr-un buzunar si mi-am luat un bilet spre Romania._

_Cunosteam limba, unchiul meu avea o ruda indepartata care era vrajitoare. Nu stiu daca era constient, nu-mi pasa._

_Avionul meu pleca in 4 ore._

_Aveam un sentiment sacaitor care imi spunea ca uitasem ceva…A, asta era! Asigurandu-ma ca nu ma vedea nimeni, am disparut. Cand senzatia ca eram stors printr-un tub se evapora, ma aflam in fata unei cladiri din marmura alba. Gringots._

_Am facut o scurta plecaciune in fata spiridusilor, si am pasit in interiorul bancii. Dupa razboi, si vestea ca Tom era mort, spiridusii s-au prefacut ca nu am dat o spargere in banca._

_Am privit atent imprejurimile. Cand am gasit un spiridus liber, lucru foarte usor, avand in vedere ca era 3 noaptea…sau, ma rog, dimineata, i-am oferit un zambet amar._

_-Te pot ajuta, se rasti el, morocanos. Am dat din cap, ignorand tonul._

_-Da, te rog, imi poti face…legatura cu managerul conturilor pe care le detin?_

_-Numele,! Si repede, baiete. Nu am tot timpul la dispozitie!_

_-Harry potter, am spus, usor enervat._

_Ochii spiridusului s-au largit, dar dupa cateva secunde a dat din cap, mormaind. Dupa 4 minute, un alt spiridus m-a condus in biroul lui Ardook, managerul numeroaselor seifuri pe care le detin._

_-Daca este posibil, as vrea toate lucrurile din seifurile mele, sa fie transferate in banca din Romania._

_-Spiridusul ma tintui cu cea mai socata privire posibila._

_-DDomnule PPPotter? Ce doriti sa spuneti, se balbai el, total socat. Am oftat._

_-Parasesc Londra. M-am saturat sa fiu manipulat._

_-Spiridusul tacu. Dupa cateva minute, vorbi._

_-Tot ce a detinut domnul Riddle este acum in posesia dumneavoastra si a viitorilor mostenitori._

_-Viitori mostenitori? Ce vrei sa spui, Ardook?_

_-Nu stiti? Intreba el, buimacit._

_-Ce sa stiu? L-am privit curios._

_-Aveti posibilitatea sa decideti daca va doriti un mostenitor, o mostenitoare sau gemeni, tatal fiind domnul Riddle._

_-Tom e mort, am soptit, furios._

_-El da, dar magia lui nu. Daca luati aceasta decizie, puteti continua linia celor patru._

_-Linia celor patru? Am intrebat, intrigat, privind absent modelele de pe podeaua din marmura. Lei, serpi, luna, si o sabie._

_-Da. Linia fondatorilor. Tu, domnule potter, asa cum bine stii, esti mostenitorul lui Godric si Helga, si domnul Riddle mostenitorul Rowenei si Salazar._

_Singura intrebare care imi veni in minte era…_

_-Salazar si Rowena au fost impreuna?_

_Goblinul ma privy ciudat, si clatina din cap._

_-Nu, Salazar a fost impreuna cu Godric._

_Ardook ofta. Banii vor fi transferati in banca din Romania, impreuna cu toate posesiunile dumneavoastra. Singurele lucruri care nu le putem muta sunt proprietatile si terenurile..._

_-E bine, le las aici, poate o sa mai trec prin tara, si voi avea nevoie de ele. Multumesc, Ardook. L-am privit afectuos._

_-Te poti baza pe mine, domnule potter._

_-Harry, spune-mi Harry._

_I-am intins mana. Mi-o stranse, ranjind._

_-Oh, da…inainte sa uit, am inceput, nestiind cum sa formulez fraza._

_Cum…Cum pot sa accept sau sa refuz sarcina? Si cum e posibil asa ceva?_

_Spiridusul se incrunta._

_-Stai jos, Harry._

_Sa vedem…_

_M-am asezat, asteptand._

_Tot ce va trebui sa faci va fi sa iti pui mainile pe abdomen, si sa canalizezi magia prin ele. Va trebui sa spui:"Eu, Harry James Potter, accept/nu Accept sarcina oferita de mama magiei…"_

_Cum e posibil? Totul e posibil prin magie, baiete._

_Am Aprobat cu o miscare a capului si am zambit sters. Multumesc. Sa ai o viata frumoasa, Ardook. Cand am deschis usa, soapta lui ajunse pana la urechile mele antrenate sa perceapa chiar si cele mai mici sunete._

_-Sa ai o viata cat mai usoara, copil al sortii..._

_Ajuns la aeroport, mi-am luat o briosa si un pahar de ciocolata calda, m-am asezat pe un scaun si am mancat._

_End/Flashback_

Era momentul ca eu sa decid daca linia celor patru va continua, lucru dificil, foarte, foarte dificil.

De mine depindea o viata, poate chiar doua.

Si poate, eu depindeam de ea, depindeam de o persoana sau doua, care ma puteau ajuta sa nu ma pierd.

Dar ce sens mai avea? Pentru ce sa mai traiesc daca el nu era acolo? Ce ironic. Cand era in viata il vroiam mort. Si acum…tot ce vreau e sa fie cu mine...sau sa fiu cu el...

Cand avionul ateriza in Bucuresti, am suras. Era ciudat ca ma simteam acasa intr-o tara straina.

Mi-am luat o harta a tarii si am studiat-o.

Dupa cateva ore, ma aflam la munte, intr-o cabana superba. Stiam ca ceea ce urma sa fac era decizia finala, si nu regretam. Am scris o scrisoare foarte foarte lunga, apoi am pus cele mai puternice vraji de protectie in jurul casei.

-klinky, esti sigura ca stii ce sa faci? Am intrebat elful tacut, care ma privea cu intensitate.

-Da, domnule harry, Klinky stie ce sa faca.

Mi-am pus mainile pe abdomen, mi-am inchis ochii si mi-am concentrat toata magia si atentia spre mama magiei.

-Eu, Harry Potter, accept sarcina oferita de mama magiei! Eu, harry potter, cer protectie asupra mostenitorilor Riddle Potter, Eu, Harry potter, imi transfer intreaga magie mostenitorilor mei!

O lumina alba umplu camera. Un val coplesitor de epuizare ma ataca. Stiam ca daca inchideam ochii, urma sa nu ii mai deschid.

Doua strigate puternice umplura aerul

Am privit cu un zambet apos cele doua fiinte formate parca din magie pura.

El era uimitor. Avea ochii rosii, ca rubinul, ca ai tatalui sau. Avea parul negru, care sfida legile gravitatiei, si plamani puternici. Foarte, foarte puternici.

Ea era un inger pe pamant.

Avea ochii mei, un verde intens, ca blestemul uciderii, ca smaraldul. Parul insa, aveam impresia ca urma sa fie al tatalui ei. Buclat, superb...

-Imi pare atat, atat de rau, am soptit in parul lor, in timp ce ii tineam in brate. Imi pare rau ca nu voi putea fi alaturi de voi, ca nu va voi putea auzi vorbind…Va iubesc, Va iubesc enorm. Tatal vostru ar fi mandru de voi. Eu sunt mandru de voi.

Fiica mea se uita la mine, ca si cum m-ar fi inteles.

Ellimere, am soptit. Numele tau e Ellimere.

Li de la Lily, Mer de la Merope...

Si tu…Tu, amice…cum sa te cheme? In timp ce ma gandeam, imaginea lui Tom, Tom din camera secretelor imi fulgera in fata ochilor. Soapta era clara, si vocea era a lui

-Victor.

Am incremenit. Totusi, n-am stat pe ganduri si, am soptit…

-Victor.

Cand am simtit ca nu mai am forta, klinky ii lua din bratele mele cu gingasie.

-Sa…Sa le spui ca i-am iubit. Mult, mult de tot. Scrisoarea le va explica totul. In niste sticlute argintii sunt amintirile mele…Sa le arati. Si te rog, spunele ca…am facut asta pentru ei. Nu si-ar fi dorit sa aiba o mama? Care era mereu in depresie.

Am inchis ochii, sperand ca voi ajunge la Tom, sperand ca, cu timpul vom putea micsora prapastia dintre noi, si ca, impreuna vom putea sa ii privim pe gemeni...

(Nota autoarei)

Ador seria harry potter! Ce as putea sa va spun…Nu ma injurati, e primul meu oneshot pe acest site, deci daca am facut ceva greseli, dau vina pe experienta pe care nu o am.

Sper ca v-a placut.

A, da. Inainte sa uit:

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, there would be more HPTR!


End file.
